


A Tales of Sleeping Prince

by teruteru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Georgi needs love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: Truthfully, it wasn’t Anya who need to saved. The one who need to be saved was Georgi himself. The one who need to be awoken from his dream was Georgi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys.
> 
> This is my first wor for Yuri!!! on Ice fandom. I just... feel sorry for Georgi and wants him to move on. So, I wrote this. I'm sorry for mistakes in this fic.
> 
> Need constructive critics. Don't be shy or afraid to point out my mistakes in this fic. :)
> 
> Enjoy~

_Tell me now, it’s dark_  
_There is no star in the sky_  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Why are you leaving me?_

 

**Beijing, China**

Georgi paid attention carefully as his Free Skate music played. He slightly covered his ears and his face – a part of his moves. He was nervous, and still suffered from broken heart.

_Anya where are you? Why are you leaving me behind?_ , that was what he thought as he started his free skate moves.

_I love you so much._ Georgi extended his right arm, as if by doing that he can reached Anya’s hand, bring that girl back into his embrace. He then made his first jumps – quadruple Salchow, triple toe loop combination. He nailed it.

He tried hard to not listen as the announcer said that his theme was “heartbreak” and continued to skate. Oh, the announcer didn’t know how painful it was, getting separated from the ones you love so much. The announcer had no idea how much he loves Anya.

_Sorry I cast an eternal curse on you, my princess_. If Georgi remembered it cleary, it indeed was cruel to put a curse on the girl he loved with all his life. He regretted his performance in the Short Program, when Anya sent him a text message saying she hated him more and more and that they would never getting back together.

He then made his second jump, triple loop and nailed it. Suddenly, Georgi could see Anya stood up from the tribune. Oh, was this a sign? Was this a sign that Anya realized he still love her so freaking much? He smiled widely.

_Anya, don’t run away!i’m the one who’ll protect you!_

But, Georgi expected too much. Anya gave him a thumb-down sign, making an angry face. She then left the rink with her new boyfriend.

No!. Georgi screamed inwardly, once again extended his right arm to reach Anya, to prove her he still love her. He didn’t want Anya to leave him like this, to leave him for other man.

_Anya, it can’t be true! I refuse to believe it!_

This time, Georgi screamed on the rink, screamed out his heartbreak. He then made his third jump – quadruple Salchow. His heart screamed Anya’s name again and again. As a result, he fell on the ice. He quickly woke up and continued skating. His body, mind, and heart didn’t sync well. Broken heart was so painful.

Georgi tried to calm himself down. He wanted to beat Viktor, so his performance had to be great, great than Viktor’s performances. He made his fourth jump – triple flip – and landed perfectly. He smiled when the announcer said he carried himself with dignity. Yes, he have dignity! He will break his record and will save Anya, made that girl realized his love for her.

 

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

The red-haired girl watched her rinkmate’s Free Skate performance from TV and couldn’t help but cringe. Mila knew all those moves were dedicated for Anya, and that she knew the story behind Georgi’s Free Skate. Mila understood that Georgi loved Anya so much, judging from his performances and those kissing pictures on his Instagram account. But man, Georgi must realize that Anya didn’t love him anymore.

But, Georgi was the one to blame, as well. Mila had to remind him over and over again that posting kissing pictures on Instagram was not good. Mila knew Georgi’s relationship with Anya was not healthy for several months before their breakup. After all, Mila could see Anya didn’t love Georgi as much as Georgi did.

 

**A week later  
St. Petersburg, Russia**

“Here you are! You should rest, you know.”

Georgi shivered as he heard that voice. His first thought was Yakov found him practicing in the middle of the night. But, it was just Mila. He continued to skate. If he had to beat other skaters in the National Championship, then he have to sharpen and polish his moves. Besides, he couldn’t sleep. All he can think was Anya, Anya, and Anya.

“Ah~ you don’t have to practice this hard yet, Mr. Broken Heart. Your performance in the Cup of China was great. Though I still can’t believe you move that graciously because a certain girl leave you behind. Pft, how sad.”

Georgi growled. Mila was always mocking him like that, especially when it came to his relationship. He didn’t know whether Mila was jealous, or just simply mocking him. He then realized that Mila stood up in front of him, as if she was paying attention to something he couldn’t see.

“Oi, Mila! Stop looking at me like that and get off. I need to practice!” he barked.

“Do you still feel that sad?”

Georgi blinked. He knew what Mila was talking about. He didn’t want to admit it, but he could feel it. Still could feel it. And, it was still painful.

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand. Now, move before I crush you!”

Mila sighed, then let Georgi continued to skate on the ice. Mila just realized that Georgi was really sad, but he covered it with his determination to win the Grand Prix Final. Truthfully, it wasn’t Anya who need to saved. The one who need to be saved was Georgi himself. The one who need to be awoken from his dream was Georgi.

_I'll always be, be there for you_  
_I promised to save, I'll save you now_  
 _Oh, baby, I'm coming, you are not alone_  
 _I promised to save, I'll save you now_


End file.
